Nada es lo que parece: Luces en la oscuridad
by shadowfireloves
Summary: Secretos, mentiras o apariencias que engañan, actualmente corren muchos rumores en el mundo de magía.


**Nada es lo que parece (Versión de Arice y Verónica Slughorm)**

**Prólogo Arice Slughorm:**

Buenas, mi nombre es Arice Katainen, nací el 14 de Noviembre, quedan 4 meses y un poco para mi cumpleaños, ya que hoy es 17 de Agosto; ya son las 4 de la tarde, acabo de terminar de comer Porilainen, que es como una especie de sándwich con salchichas, y ahora mismo estoy tumbada en el sofá mientras mi padre se echa una siesta y mi madre esta fregando; ¡ah! se me olvidaba, vivo en Finlandia con una familia adoptiva, mis padres me dieron en adopción nada más nacer, no sé nada de mi familia, bueno algo sé, que mi apellido real es Slughorm y que tengo una hermana de la que me separaron al nacer; bueno, no sé, pero tampoco es que me importe demasiado, no tengo recuerdos de ellos.

Mientras estaba en el sofá, salió una carta por la chimenea, miré hacia la ventana y vi una lechuza volando a lo lejos, mi madre se agachó, recogió la carta y se sentó a mi lado, me mostró la carta y leyó en voz alta el reverso:

"Para la señorita Slughorm

Aleksanterinkatu, Heilsinky (Finlandia)

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria"

No entendí nada, solo podía pensar que mis padres fueron magos, mi madre me miró entusiasmada, notaba una mirada de orgullo, no lo entendí muy bien, abrí la carta por si ponía algo de mis padres, la leí en voz alta para que mi madre lo oyese, mi padre se despertó y vio la carta entusiasmado:

"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria

Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Mago, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional De Magos)

Querida señorita Slughorm:

Tenemos el placer de informarla que ha sido admitida en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicera. Por favor observe a lista del equipo y los libros necesarios, las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre, esperamos su carta.

Muy cordialmente Minerva McGonowall, director adjunto."

Mis padres me miraron y mi madre corrió al ordenador y se metió en una agencia de viajes, le pregunté que porque hacía eso y me dijo que el colegio ese estaba en Inglaterra, estaba confusa de porqué mi madre sabía dónde estaba, mi padre me abrazo fuerte y me estuvo explicando que cuando me adoptaron venía que a los 11 años me podría llegar una carta de magia pero que al parecer se habría retrasado porque vivía lejos. Les abracé y subimos a hacer las maletas, estábamos preparados para mudarnos.

Después de un largo viaje en avión nos asentamos en una casa en Liverpool, la casa era decente porque mis padres no eran muy ricos, vivíamos en un vecindario pequeño, entramos en la casa y fui a quedarme en la habitación del desván, siempre me han gustado los lugares altos.

**Prólogo Verónica Slughorm:**

Mi nombre es Verónica, Verónica Stetsko; y vivo en Bielorrusia. La verdad, a veces no tengo claro quién soy, sé que soy adoptada, y que mis padres eran magos, aunque desconozco mi verdadero apellido… De hecho ignoro si mi verdadero nombre es Verónica.

Esta mañana, la mañana del 17 de Agosto, me llegó una carta. Ni mamá ni papá estaban en ese momento, si no recuerdo mal, estaban en un bufet de abogados, ya que mi mamá es abogada y mi papá es juez. No suelen estar en casa, así que no sabía qué hacer, al final la acabé comenzando a leer.

"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Mago, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional De Magos)

Querida señorita Slughorm:

Tenemos el placer de informarla que ha sido admitida en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor observe a lista del equipo y los libros necesarios, las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre, esperamos su carta.

Muy cordialmente Minerva McGonowall, director adjunto."

No entendí ni papa, pero parecía una broma, si no fuera por el sello me habría creído que era una broma pesada de mis compañeros de clase. Llamé a mis padres y me dijeron que preparara la maleta y que recogiera todo; aunque tenían trabajo un coche del bufet pasaría a recogerme a las 3 horas con un billete de ida a Liverpool y que habría allí otro coche esperándome, que me conduciría a un amplio piso en el que podría residir hasta que las clases comenzaran; también me desearon mucha suerte.

Y así acabé en Liverpool…


End file.
